


Finally

by MsFlaffy, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Hear my voice, where you are, take a train, steal a car,Hop a freight, grab a star, come back to me.Услышь меня, где бы ты ни был, поспеши на поезд, угони авто,Запрыгни в товарняк, тормозни звезду, только вернись ко мне.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Finally




End file.
